


Where We Started

by writing_ramblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Broken Up, Ex-Boyfriends, Ex-boyfriends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Hand Job, Kinda, M/M, Make up sex, Public Sex, brief use of collar/leash, oral job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: “You must be really desperate,” Gabriel says, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Four months of a dry spell and your dick’s about to fall off, or what?”Jesse frowns and lets Gabriel keep pushing him towards the bed.“Sorry if you used to have an orgy every Friday in Deadlock, but things change, vaquero.”“What happened to calling me ‘chiquito’?” Jesse tries to bite back, to not be so easily submissive, but his knees are already weak from just having Gabriel this close.Gabriel raises an eyebrow. “What happened to all those people you said were waiting for you once you walked out of my door?”Jesse huffs. “Y’know how hard it is to get someone to just look at you after dating their commander? Not even Overwatch agents want to test their fate.”“You knew what you were signing up for.”“I’m not the one that said they regretted this.”Gabriel halts his steps. “Did you message me to talk or to do something else?”Jesse exhales harshly and looks away. “Just fuck me tonight. I’m over the rest.”
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Where We Started

**Author's Note:**

> Something fun and quick I wrote to procrastinate the longer fics I've been planning/writing for months. Enjoy!

_'Can you come over?’_

_‘No.’_ The quick reply comes like a hale storm; cold and harsh.

_‘I need someone’_

_‘And?’_

McCree curls his lips in frustration. When he used to text Gabriel those words—more specifically ‘ _I need you_ ’—Gabriel would come running. Sometimes he’d be right outside his door before Jesse said anything, having a feeling Jesse didn’t want to be alone. And though this particular situation is not due to suffering or feeling lonely, Gabriel never used to ask or denied being with Jesse.

_‘You don’t have to do much, I can ready myself’_

_‘Still no’_

_‘Please!’_

_‘Is that actual begging?’_ Jesse can hear the mock in his commander’s tone. If it had been four months ago, the teasing wouldn’t have stung this bad. Gabriel is plainly laughing at Jesse now.

_‘If you come I’ll get on my knees,’_ Jesse tries one last time and it’s left on read.

He drops his phone on his chest and groans. One arm slings over his eyes, hiding away from the shame of just begging to his ex for a late night booty call. But McCree is desperate. Four months since the break-up has him losing his mind. He went from getting one-night-stands every week, to devoting his body, heart and soul to Gabriel every night, to having no one.

God, he liked being with Reyes. He might have even loved him. Outside of the romantic elements, of flower exchanges and date getaways, there was the mind blowing sex. Gabriel was a beast and could take Jesse wherever and whenever. He didn’t care if they were on a mission, if they had five minutes to spare, Jesse’s figure would be slammed against a wall and be fucked until his tongue lolled out. If Gabriel had a meeting, he would not care arriving late just to make sweet, hasty love to Jesse over his desk. It was obvious the man was crazy for Jesse as he was for him. Gabriel is a god amongst mortals; Jesse had been lucky to have caught his attention and interest. Where many have tried, he had become a champion.

They danced around each other like strangers at a ball. Neither wanting to make the first move in fear of being rejected. They remained admiring from afar. Jesse got lost in his commander’s strikingly beautiful eyes. Wanting to travel his fingers over Gabriel’s beautiful, scarred skin and kiss it until it looked like polish bronze. Jesse wanted to kiss up the veins that carried gold and the sharp cheekbones made of stone. Gabriel was a masterpiece that glided on earth. A creature too beautiful to be real. When he laughed, sunlight would shine through his teeth. The few times Jesse witnessed him crying, when they reached that intimacy, Jesse would wipe away the tears from Gabriel’s cheeks that left stardust behind.

Is not that when he sees Gabriel now he’s disgusted. No. He’s far from that. His heart aches fiercely. He can’t stay still when they’re in the same room for long as memories flood in from the most innocent to the wicked. He still loves that man, but since Gabriel said the words ‘maybe this was a mistake’, he’s sure that god saw through his play and found out just what a pathetic piece of human Jesse is.

McCree winces to those bad thoughts. To the memories that are now fading pictures locked in a box somewhere. To the ghost of touches and illusions in all the spots they ever stepped foot together and shared a romantic moment. It’s not exactly helping how horny he’s been feeling so he rolls over the bed to reach the bottle of lube in his nightstand and pulls his sweats down to begin another lonely night with his hand.

Ten minutes pass, maybe a little more since he’s taking his time playing with himself. His cock is untouched and thick, ready to burst. He whines and his tongue whispers Gabriel’s name on its own; used to the only man he grew to love this way. Fingers don’t feel as good as a cock, even Gabriel’s fingers made Jesse see stars. But this is all he’s got for now.

He jolts when someone knocks at his door. Jesse sits up and desperately checks his phone to see if he missed any new messages. He’s still left read and unanswered from Gabriel. His heart skips in that way it always does when Gabriel is near, like he can feel Gabriel’s too and beats alongside it. Jesse pulls up his sweats, and doesn’t care if they tent at his erection. He gives two long strides to the door and opens it. He goes breathless as he sees Gabriel standing there in just a shirt and sweatpants, too. The man eyes the empty hallway and shoves Jesse inside to close the door. Jesse tries to ignore the pain of Gabriel being embarrassed to be seen here again. And how cold his touch felt against Jesse’s chest.

“You must be really desperate,” Gabriel says, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Four months of a dry spell and your dick’s about to fall off, or what?”

Jesse frowns and lets Gabriel keep pushing him towards the bed.

“Sorry if you used to have an orgy every Friday in Deadlock, but things change, vaquero.”

“What happened to calling me ‘chiquito’?” Jesse tries to bite back, to not be so easily submissive, but his knees are already weak from just having Gabriel this close.

Gabriel raises an eyebrow. “What happened to all those people you said were waiting for you once you walked out of my door?”

Jesse huffs. “Y’know how hard it is to get someone to just look at you after dating their commander? Not even Overwatch agents want to test their fate.”

“You knew what you were signing up for.”

“I’m not the one that said they regretted this.”

Gabriel halts his steps. “Did you message me to talk or to do something else?”

Jesse exhales harshly and looks away. “Just fuck me tonight. I’m over the rest.”

Gabriel seems to hesitate. He looks at Jesse’s face, scans it, waiting for a moment of doubt or regret. He doesn’t find it as he turns Jesse around and pushes him on the bed before he crawls on top. Jesse arcs his back as Gabriel’s mouth presses to his neck and one hand tugs at his hair. His skin is already vibrating with the familiar touch. With the sharp teeth grasping his skin until they find a perfect spot to bite. Jesse’s waist is pinned by one of Gabriel’s hands as the commander’s crotch grinds down on his ass. He hits Jesse like waves of a calming sea that’s about to rage under a storm.

He releases Jesse just to turn him around and saddle his lap again. Gabriel pulls Jesse’s sweats under his balls with one hand and does the same with his pants. Jesse feels pathetic that he finds it so hot how he did it in sync and rough. His pupils go wider when Gabriel spits in his mouth and wraps his hand around both cocks.

Jesse moans and arcs up, unable to resist how good it feels. How sloppy, quick and desperate it all feels. Even if a part of him hurts to see Gabriel like this, like he’s a stranger to Jesse. Another part of Jesse is turned on more than he has been in four months. That’s all they must be by now. Strangers fucking in a motel room in some corner of the world before thy resume their lives apart.

He gasps and grinds even harder against Gabriel’s cock when two of his commander’s fingers press against his hole. Gabriel hums. “You _are_ ready.”

“Told you,” Jesse mumbles, even if he had given up hope on Gabriel showing up. But Reyes doesn’t have to know he was ready for another night in solitude. “Take your clothes off already.”

“I don’t take orders from you.” Gabriel pulls his fingers in and out a few times, making Jesse whimper.

Still, frustrated by how long it’s taking, Jesse pushes him off so he can turn around and stand on his hands and knees. “Just fuck me already.”

“Except that one,” he can hear some light in Gabriel’s tone before he shifts behind Jesse and the head of his beautiful, thick cock rubs Jesse’s hole. Jesse hears the bottle of lube being popped opened and squirted. Then he feels Gabriel’s slicked fingers inside of him again, circling and scissoring, making sure it’s enough.

Before Jesse assures him, Gabriel is pulling his fingers away and replacing it with the head of his member, entering painfully slow until it passes the rim. Gabriel moans sinfully, like he has missed this as much as Jesse. Like his body hasn’t known a better, warmer place than Jesse’s walls. He barely moves, just jerky thrusts with just the crown inside. Enough to make Jesse’s fists grab at the sheets. He holds the sounds he wants to make to show how good it feels, how much he had missed Gabriel’s body pressed to his. The fever that runs through his skin and his mind spiraling into a state of pure bliss. His knees going weak, putting him in that submissive spot only Gabriel has achieved. The only person Jesse has ever trusted to be this vulnerable.

Gabriel’s hands grab Jesse’s hips and Jesse swallows due to the tight grip. It’s that deadly grip that says ‘get ready’. The hold that would have Jesse’s tongue lolling out and his eyes rolling to the back of his head. A grasp that left bruises and made Jesse tear at the sheets. Gabriel begins to move and Jesse doesn’t even has the chance to shut the long, stuttering moan that comes out. At the same time Gabriel’s pulling him back, he’s thrusting forward. The sound of skin against skin is quick and sharp, and Jesse expects his ass to redden to the impact. He can feel his balls swinging to the movement, and Gabriel’s own slapping against his. He drools to the ghost of their taste in Jesse’s mouth, the loving care he used to give them and how it made Gabriel go crazy.

Jesse wants to go back to those times. Where they made crazy, heated love instead of just sex. Where the foreplay would take ages, and the climax would feel like touching the sky. A high like no other. He slams back into Gabriel to remind himself that’s why they’re doing this. Just sex. To take out the frustrations of work and Jesse’s dry spell.

Gabriel pulls at Jesse’s hair and bends over him to bite at the shell of his ear. Jesse can feel his orgasm tickling his gut as his muscles heave. His arms tremble, wanting to give up and rest, keeping his ass up for a better position and for Gabriel to take. Reyes goes faster and faster, and Jesse can tell he’s as close as he is. McCree starts to jerk himself off in sync with Gabriel’s erratic thrusts. He’s so close and Gabriel moaning against his ear is a symphony made by angels, taken over by a demon to entice Jesse.

Gabriel slams deep and hard into Jesse, making him go forward and be how Jesse had thought off. His ass up and his arms pinned under his chest. Gabriel thrusts again and again, each time with more time in between and harder. The last one it’s the winner as Jesse comes and feels his hole being filled. Warm and tingly.

“This is the only time,” Gabriel says, panting, still inside Jesse as all he has to offer continues to spill.

Jesse just nods, too delirious and almost drifting to form words. It doesn’t surprise him that once Gabriel pulls away, dick half soft already, he gets dressed and leaves. That still doesn’t make the pain any more bearable.

“This is the last time,” Gabriel growls against Jesse’s ear as he fucks the agent against the door of his office two months later.

Jesse wants to verbally agree, but the next time Gabriel slams into him leaves his tongue numb and his lips parted widely in a gasp.

“Last. Time.” Jesse grits his teeth as Gabriel’s cock hits his prostate for the first time this round. Gabriel groans, holding on to Jesse as he fucks him against the tiled wall of the showers. The public ones that anyone could walk in and see. They would think they had rekindled the flame that once shined like fireworks on New Year’s Eve. It’s been a month since their encounter in Gabriel’s office, and Jesse had gone back to getting a boner whenever his commander pinned him to the mat. Save to say, Gabriel noticed like those times before. 

“Last time?” Gabriel asks three weeks later as he closes the door behind the last naïve agent to leave the briefing room. It’s only him and McCree left with a big, empty table to do with it as they please.

“Last time,” Jesse agrees with a nod before he’s pushed on said table and ravished like he’s the only meal left on earth.

“Last,” Gabriel begins to say, but trails off as Jesse sucks on the head of his cock through a hole in a bathroom stall at a club in New Orleans, two weeks following the briefing room affair. Jesse had wandered in to actually use the bathroom until he saw what that stall was specifically for. Curiosity got the best of him and he waited to see if anyone else would enter. A few minutes later someone walked in and almost missed the stall next to Jesse. Jesse saw boots halting in front of his and turning back to the stall before the door closed.

Jesse didn’t dare to move, to say anything. He hardly breathed. The zipper of the stranger’s pants dragged down slowly and then Jesse was presented with one of the most delicious cocks he has ever seen. Dark and swollen, twitching in intrigue. Jesse said ‘fuck it’ and took a tentative lick that made the cock jerk. Then he started to feel more confident until he swallowed it whole.

“J-Jesse?” the man next door had whispered and McCree had stopped, keeping the cock inside of his mouth as he swallowed. “Fuck,” Gabriel hissed from the other side and then Jesse felt a thud against the wall.

A switch turned on in Jesse’s head. Suddenly, this was no stranger, but the man he loved. He devoted his time to him, like he had done months ago. He licked, kissed and sucked like it was a precious thing that only a few got the privileged to do. And Gabriel didn’t pull away. Didn’t yell, didn’t storm off or said much after. Just that damn word. That damn empty promise they keep playing with. “Last…”

“Fucking last,” Gabriel swears as he rails Jesse against his bed two weeks after. He’s holding back a leash that’s hooked to a black collar around Jesse’s neck. McCree’s head is leaned back as he moans with all the comfort of knowing no one can hear him inside of the commander’s room. His poor cock bears a ring, making a few beads spill once in a while, but never reach that full orgasm he cries for. While Gabriel comes inside of him for the second time.

Gabriel pants as he releases the hold on the leash and pulls out of Jesse, setting his attention on his ringing phone. McCree slowly drops to the bed as Gabriel walks around to reach the device on the nightstand. It’s Jack. He notices Gabriel is out of breath and apologizes, but that he needs to come over. Gabriel stares at Jesse, breathing heavily, with teary eyes, laying on his bed, ripe for the taking again.

“Come over.”

He puts a pair of sweats and locks the bedroom door behind him when Jack knocks on his door.

“This better be important,” Gabriel says, stepping aside to let Jack in.

“It is,” Jack assures as he paces inside. He walks over to the kitchen and places a file on the counter. “Agent Ramirez might be in danger.”

Gabriel’s brows furrow as he straightens and hurries to see the file. It contains pictures from a security camera feed of the agent in question, wearing Talon’s armor amongst Talon soldiers. They seem to be in some kind of training facility. The next picture shows someone, in a similar gear but with assets that make him different, a higher rank, talking to Ramirez. The next picture has two agents holding Ramirez, and then the four soldiers are gone.

“Since that’s one of the few camera feeds Kimura was able to hack through, we don’t know where they took her, or what they did after. But Kimura caught her in the entrance camera two hours past this.”

“And?”

“She was on guard duty, and paced sending us a Morse code signal. She wants to be extracted.”

Gabriel nods. “If she was recognized or suspected of something, it’s a matter of time before they do something like that again, and we might not see her then.”

“Agreed.”

Gabriel sighs, placing the pictures together and closing the folder. “Maybe we should have sent someone from Blackwatch. They’re off the radar. They’re mostly people no one knows they exist. Overwatch is too known to deal with Talon.”

“But you denied the plan,” Jack reminds him. “And for a good cause, Gabe. Your team is limited too.”

“Just because Overwatch is bigger, doesn’t mean they are expandable.”

“No, they’re not. But I believed someone had to take the chance to go behind enemy lines, even if it was a risk as big as this one. Ramirez volunteered, no one pushed her. I would never force any of my agents to do this.”

“When are you getting her out?”

“I sent a team to fly out. They’re getting ready as we speak.”

“Good. Did you get anything else out of this?”

“Besides calling for help, she said Monte Carlo.”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow. “Gerard is going there next month.”

“My exact thought.”

“Well, he’s not going alone anymore.”

“Or at all.” Jack frowns. “If they know we expected an attack—”

“Ramirez will be out by then, they can’t do anything to her. And if that means they’ll be in Monte Carlo, we need to know why. Is it to attack Gerard or something else? You can leave that to me, Jack.”

After some thought, Jack nods. “We’ll go over the details later. And I’ll message you once Ramirez is back on base.”

“Please”

Jack turns to grab the folder and his eyes catch something. The two plates stacked on each other by the sink along with two glasses. “Oh, you had a visit.” He laughs. “I thought you were, um, taking care of things by yourself.”

“Unlike you, I can actually get someone for a night.”

“What are you talking about, I’m in a relationship. Unlike you—”

“If it weren’t for me, you would have never made a move on Vincent.”

Jack scoffs and shakes his head. “You’ll never get tired of that, will you?”

“Never.” Gabriel crosses his arms and smiles proudly.

“I’ll leave you to it then. Is it someone I know?”

Gabriel shrugs. “Just an agent that approached me about dinner, and, well, dessert. Nothing serious.”

Jack laughs again. “I see.” Gabriel notices when Jack’s eyes drift to something across the living room. His smile fades into confusion and then realization. “Do they also have a cowboy hat collection?”

Gabriel looks at what Jack means and sees Jesse’s trusty cowboy hat placed on the couch. Gabriel rolls his eyes and sighs, but says nothing.

“Okay, okay. I won’t ask.” Jack walks past Gabriel, patting his shoulder, but once at the door, he looks back again. “Just be careful.”

“Go before I show Vincent pictures of you in the S.E.P. camp, before the enhancements.”

Jack frowns, but then he’s smiling again before he leaves. The door locks once it’s closed and Gabriel feels safe to return to his room. He’s surprised and enlightened by the sight he sees. Jesse, desperately grinding against the bed, with Gabriel’s shirt against his nose.

Gabriel pulls down his pants, his cock hardening to the image of McCree, still prepared and eager for more. The leash lays like a snake over Jesse’s back, leathery and black. As Gabriel crawls over his lover, he pulls at the leash, causing Jesse to lift his head so Gabriel can bite his ear. “Good boy, waiting for daddy like this.” He slips his hand between Jesse’s stomach and the bed to pull off the silicone ring. Jesse moans sweetly as his cock is finally getting some attention. Gabriel feels kind, and part of him misses the tender side they used to have. His hand wraps around Jesse, who cries to the action. He begins to jerk him softly and, on a moment of weakness, kisses Jesse’s shoulder. That’s the closest they have come to any sort of kiss since they broke up. The fact that Jesse has gone silent sends panic through Gabriel, so he strokes a little faster until a moan breaks through Jesse’s swollen lips.

Gabriel stops and settles back behind Jesse. He grabs McCree’s hips to lift them up, and guides his cock inside him. Jesse arcs up, gasping and jerking back, looking for a deeper thrust, for more friction. Gabriel isn’t gentle. He starts rough and fast, knowing Jesse is about to explode. To finally break and fall on the bed until morning.

In those four months Gabriel had been without Jesse, he had missed many things from him. One of them was always how hot he ran during sex. How tight he wrapped around Gabriel as he let himself be taken. He trusted Gabriel to do as he pleased because he knew Reyes would always pick up the pieces and put him back together with care. He would nurse the high and lay him to rest gently. Even if it was a soft session, Gabriel would kiss every inch of skin he gripped or bit on.

Now, even with Jesse not staying the night, even with their lips not touching, Jesse feels the same as back then. He moves with Gabriel’s body like well-choreographed dancers. They know each other’s weakest points and how to touch each other, from harsh pulls to the most delicate brush of fingertips.

Even if Jesse comes with a cry of Gabriel’s name, even if his chest falls down to the mattress, Gabriel keeps his ass up by the hips, ramming into his lover until he comes for a third time in the night. Not even close to his past record with Jesse, but it will do for what he has.

With the last thrust, he pushes Jesse’s hips down, pulling out a yelp from him, followed by a delectable hum as he must feel Gabriel’s come bursting inside of him. As Gabriel’s cock remains inside of McCree, spilling all he has and going soft, he unbuckles the collar and throws it along the leash somewhere on the floor. When Gabriel pulls out, Jesse rolls over on his back and Gabriel caresses the red line around his neck.

“Does it hurt?”

Jesse shakes his head, and he’s smiling. “All good.”

Gabriel just nods once and looks away from the cowboy. “Want anything?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Are you sure?” Gabriel insists, even if he doesn’t know why.

“Just,” Jesse starts but pauses, “I’m gonna sleep.” He rests an arm over his eyes and settles to sleep.

Gabriel looks Jesse over, wondering if he’s really staying. When the cowboy makes no effort to move, he huffs and lays beside him to cover both of them up with the bedsheet as he says, “The only time.”


End file.
